


Ressurection

by qmiao1906



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Original Baby Character - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmiao1906/pseuds/qmiao1906
Summary: Hux和Kylo Ren有了一个帝国，和一个孩子……
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“必须是Coruscant！”

“那是银河帝国的首都。”

“这就是它必须作为首都的原因。第二帝国将是银河帝国光辉的延续。”

“我必须提醒你，我们对Coruscant并不熟悉，未知区域和外环星系才是第一秩序的起源之地。”

“这就是为什么我们必须到中心去……”

Hux只觉得很累，这样的争论已经持续了很长时间。距离阅兵式只剩下了三天，而第一秩序的高级军官们依然在对首都的确定发出质疑。吵架好像是他们唯一会做的事情，其他大大小小的事务最后都落在了他一个人的头上。他们在每一件事上都需要他的首肯，这说明了他的地位和权力，他对此感到兴奋和自豪，但他的身体并不能完全分享他的喜悦。

“安静。”他从椅子上站起来，也许是因为起身太快，他感觉眼前暗了一下，他用手撑住桌子，没有表现出异样。会议室安静下来，所有人的目光都落在Hux身上，像其他事情一样，他们在等他拍板。Hux看了一眼对面的Kylo Ren，后者同样在看着他，但是并没有其他任何表示。

好吧。Hux深吸一口气，想要说出自己的决策，但耳朵里忽然传来一声尖锐的嗡鸣，接着就是剧烈的头痛，像是耳鸣声化作了实体，钻进他的脑子。这不是第一次了，自从他在与抵抗组织的决战中以同归于尽的招数保住了定局者号和Kylo Ren而自己却险些丧命开始，他便开始时不时感到头痛，而且一次比一次更严重。现在，他能做的就是在头痛变得更加剧烈之前，板着脸走出会议室。

在会议室的门关上之后，Hux又听到了另一扇门开启的声音，伴随的是Ren的嗓音：“Hux将军。”

Hux的脚步并没有因此停下，反而加快了，即使他们的关系在他那次冲动的救护行动之后发生了根本性的逆转，在Ren面前表现出狼狈依然是他不能容忍的事情。

“你看上去不太好。”Ren依然跟在后面，一直跟到Hux的寝室门口。

“谢谢关心，”Hux从牙缝里挤出这句话，“我很好。”

“头又疼了？”Ren拦在他面前，将一只手放在他的太阳穴上，想要以原力帮他缓解。

“我能处理。”Hux偏过头避开，细微的动作也让他觉得自己的脑子正在颅骨里漂移，他飞快地输入了房间的密码，没等门完全打开，就从门缝挤了进去。

Ren也跟着他走了进去，在他倒进沙发的同时，越过沙发的靠背，一手按住他的肩膀，一手放在他的太阳穴上，缓缓输送着原力。Hux的自尊让他想要抵抗，接受Ren的帮助让他看起来像个弱者，但是他同样不想忍受头脑爆炸一样的疼痛，所以他最后还是没动，闭上眼，向后倚在靠背上，让Ren帮他驱散疼痛。

“你不应该就那么跑出来。”他对Ren说，“你即将成为皇帝，那不是皇帝的作为。”

“反正你才是那个做决策的人，”Ren的语气听起来像是在耍赖，“我没必要在意他们都说了什么。”

Hux睁开眼睛，转头看着Ren，即使在接受了他们的新关系之后，他还是没有习惯Ren用这种语气对他说话。

“我想让你成为帝国的元帅，”Ren看着他的眼睛宣布，“我的元帅。”

这样的任命早在Hux的意料之中，但是终于获得他梦寐以求的职位，还是让Hux有那么一瞬间的出神。他回过神来，看着面前即将成为皇帝的Ren，突然起了开玩笑的心思：“如果我拒绝？”

“我不是在和你商量，”Ren的表情严肃，“这只是正式任命之前的通知。”


	2. Chapter 2

他们几乎没有时间排练，会议室里的争论耗费了太多的时间。所以，在弑星者2号的阅兵式上，Hux才第一次听到Ren完整的演讲。说是演讲，更多的只是宣告，宣告银河第二帝国的成立，宣告Hux成为帝国的元帅，拥有最高军权。Hux从来不觉得Ren拥有演讲方面的才能，但今天的演讲却拥有震慑人心的力量，也许，这样的效果来自于Ren本身的的绝对力量。

接下来是新任元帅的演讲。Hux计算着步子走到台前，象征性地环顾了四周，台下的听众大概有几万人，还有无数人正在银河各处观看直播。上一次他进行大规模的演讲还是在弑星者上，不过那次的演讲远不如这一次的规模，他也不过仅仅是个将军。

弑星者基地上的演讲宣示着全面战争的开始，随之而来的是他人生中最惨痛的失败。而这一次，他以胜利者的姿态站在全银河面前，宣告战争的结束。

阅兵式之后就是宴会，新帝国的高官聚在一起庆祝胜利，以及各自的无量前途。作为仅次于皇帝的帝国元帅，Hux自然受到了众人的追捧。生长于战争之中，Hux并不善于这样的交际，不断应付前来巴结的官员让他感觉厌烦疲倦，很快，他的身体也给出了警告。

注意到Hux异样的Ren提早结束了宴会，在众人散去之后，带着Hux来到基地之外的树林中透气。

“你好像不太高兴。”Ren说，“有什么事让你忧心吗？”

“没——”Hux否定到一半，突然一转话锋，“事实上，有。”

“什么事？”

“我自己。”Hux低着头，自顾自地往前走，即将撞到树上的时候，被Ren一把拉住。

“什么意思？”Ren将他拉到面前，“别告诉我你不想做这个元帅。”

Hux抬起头，一向严肃冷漠的脸上流露出一丝慌乱：“对，我不想。”

“为什么？”

“你难道用原力看不出来吗？”Hux尖刻地反问，好像Ren的问题冒犯到了他。

“你不喜欢我用原力读取你的想法。”Ren回答，语气几乎有些委屈。

“你从什么时候开始这么听话了？”Hux冷笑了一声，睁大了眼睛把自己的脸凑到Ren跟前，“现在你可以看清楚了，我的眼睛出了问题。换句话说，我瞎了。”

Ren吃了一惊，他接着微弱的月光看向Hux的眼睛，但是并没有看出什么不妥：“什么时候的事情？”

“就在阅兵式之前。”Hux用力眨着眼睛，像是这样会有什么帮助，“时好时坏，有时候只是模糊，有时候什么都看不见。我演讲的时候就完全看不见东西，如果不是因为提前算过了步数，我可能会直接走到台下去。宴会后半场开始，直到现在，我只能看到一点光影。”

“头痛的后遗症？”

“也许吧。”

“去过医疗组了吗？”

Hux摇了摇头：“不能去。第二帝国刚刚成立，不能让人知道帝国的元帅是个瞎子，这会让某些人生出别的心思。”

Ren想要反驳，但不得不承认Hux说的有道理，为了帝国的稳定和Hux本人的安全，知道这件事的人越少越好。

“谁在那里？”一束亮光照过来。

Ren本能地把Hux挡在身后，朗声回答：“你们的皇帝。”

看清楚站着的两个人，巡逻的风暴兵有些慌张：“抱，抱歉，我们不知道您在这里。”

“没关系，继续巡逻吧。”Ren向他们挥挥手，却在他们转身离开的时候，用原力拧断了他们的脖子。

“你做了什么？”Hux皱起眉头，转向风暴兵倒地的方向。

“我必须做的事。”Ren轻描淡写地说着，牵引着Hux向基地的方向走去。


	3. Chapter 3

Coruscant依然还是那个Coruscant，万古不变，盘踞在银河中心的达官显贵们对这颗星球重新成为首都表示欢迎。银河帝国时期的旧宫殿在经过改造之后挂上了新的旗帜，成为了银河第二帝国的皇宫，敞开大门迎接它的新主人。一条长长的红色地毯从门外一直延伸至肃穆的宫殿，穿着皇帝礼服的Ren走在最前面，Hux走在Ren的右后侧，与他保持着一步的距离。有一瞬间，Hux的视线模糊了一下，眼前红色的色块让他有一种走在血路上的错觉，不过也仅仅是一瞬间而已。

走入正殿的时候，Hux故意加快了脚步，仿若无意的与Ren同时踏入殿门，Ren默许了他的僭越，甚至有意调整了步幅，但试探出结果的Hux不会得寸进尺，立刻又退回到了合适的位置上。

皇宫落成的典礼当然少不了繁琐的仪式和冗长的演讲，Hux曾经享受这种万众瞩目，高高在上的感觉，但现在他只想赶快结束，回回到房间休息。Ren在皇宫的内殿里为他留了一个房间，几乎与皇帝的寝宫同等规格，Ren从不吝于展现他对帝国元帅的偏爱，Hux提醒过他这不是好事，但Ren在这点上一直我行我素。

有了阅兵式的前车之鉴，Ren特意缩短了当天晚宴的时长，到宾客散去的时候，Hux依然精神尚好，他不喜欢被人保护，却也对Ren的体贴心怀感激。他在对Ren致意之后正准备回到房间，却被Ren叫到了身旁。

“我认为帝国的元帅应该拥有一把与之相衬的佩剑。”Ren说着，从礼服的斗篷下取出一柄银色的光剑，交到Hux手中。

Hux对这件礼物十分诧异，他掂着手里的光剑，表情有些狐疑：“你明知道我不懂得原力。这是嘲讽吗？”

“当然不是。”Ren拉过Hux的手，将他的手指放在光剑的开关上，“这是一项承诺：从此以后，你将与我拥有同等的力量。”

Hux拨动开关，红色的剑刃刺的他眼睛生疼，险些流出眼泪。“剑柄的设计很像，但它只有一条剑刃。”他吹毛求疵的向Ren指出，“与你的剑并不相同。”

Ren笑起来：“我也不是故意把我的剑设计成那样的，相信我，单刃的设计更安全，也更方便使用。”

“谢谢。”Hux关闭光剑，轻声说道。

“什么？”Ren贴上来，在Hux的颈侧留下一个吻，“你刚刚说的话被光剑关闭的声音盖过，我没听到。”

光剑并不是Ren送给Hux的唯一礼物，在此后的一段时间里，即使贵为皇帝，Ren还是喜欢身先士卒，带领军队和伦武士穿梭在银河各处镇压反抗者，每次回来，都会给镇守Coruscant的Hux带来一些珍奇的礼物，以此安抚元帅对他的不满。上一次回来，Ren带回来了一只与Hux发色相似的橘色小猫，Hux从来没有养宠物的经验和兴趣，却对这只小猫非常钟爱，给她起名叫Millicent，还特意购置了专门的机器人照顾。

Ren也开始传授Hux剑术，尽管这在Hux看来并无必要，他又不是绝地，光剑在他手里不比爆能枪好用多少。但Ren坚持要他学习，按他的话说，“你可以不使用光剑，但你要懂得如何对付使用光剑的人”。Hux知道他指的是什么，抵抗组织依然拥有那个绝地女孩，在Ren看来，她比一支军队更具有威胁性。

作为一个无法感知原力的人，熟练运用光剑不是一件容易的事情，Hux无法用原力感知武器的运动或者对手的动作，他只能将Ren教给他的剑术练到极致，同时，他也在练习另外一件事。

在皇宫各处巡逻或者服务的人时常看到Hux元帅在四处巡视，人人都为此格外警醒，只有Hux自己知道，他是在熟悉皇宫以及军政要处的位置，将每一处的位置和布置都记在心里。他的眼睛还是时好时坏，他不知道自己是否会彻底失明，所以他必须做好最坏的打算，让自己即使在失明的状态下，仍能行动自如，不让有心人看出破绽。


	4. Chapter 4

对于Ren持续了两年的秘密实验，Hux是知情的，但当他看到实验的成果：一个生着姜红色胎发的女婴时，却怒不可遏。

“你竟敢偷取我的基因做实验！”他狠狠的将显示女婴各项指标的数据板摔在Ren的脚前，仿佛要摘下腰间的光剑，一剑把他捅死。

“她是你我基因经过筛选之后的融合。”Ren平静的回答，嘴角还有一丝若有似无的笑意，“帝国未来的继承者必须拥有最完美的基因。”

“什么？”Hux怀疑自己听错了，“什么继承者？她难道不是你培育的原力士兵吗？”

“我们不需要更多的力敏，我想要的是一个继任者，一个孩子，我们的孩子。”

“你应该提前和我商量。”

“我对此道歉，”Ren想去牵Hux的手，可Hux不动声色地躲开了，“我不确定实验一定成功，我想你不会喜欢在这种不确定效果的实验上浪费资源。”

“我可是最初提出建设弑星者基地的人！”Hux瞪了Ren一眼，但已经没有刚才那么生气了。

研究人员将女婴推出了实验室，来到两人面前，Hux用手指拨弄了几下婴孩的头和四肢，仿佛在检查货物。女婴不满的挥动手臂，抓住了Hux的食指，放进嘴里吮吸，尝到手套皮革的味道，又张开嘴大声啼哭了起来。

女婴的举动把Hux逗笑了，他将女婴从推车里抱出来，轻轻拍了两下。不过，婴儿与Ren天生的原力连接让她对她的另一位父亲更加亲密，当Ren将手放到她的身上，她便立刻止住了哭声。

“她叫什么名字？”Hux问。

“等着你来替她取名。”

Hux看着怀里安静下来的女婴，认真地想了一阵：“Rae怎么样？”

“Rey？”Ren露出惊讶的表情，不明白Hux为什么要取那个绝地女孩的名字。

Hux看出Ren误会了，继续解释道：“以Grand Admiral Rae Sloane的名字命名。她是第一秩序的建立者之一，也是一名优秀的军官。”

Ren点点头：“一个有意义的名字。”他知道这位Grand Admiral Sloane，也听说她曾经是Hux的保护人，以她的名字命名女儿，是在情理之中的事情。

“我想，她还没有准备好进入所有人的视线。”怀里的婴孩分量不轻，但依然小而脆弱，对她尊贵身份可能带来的危险喝挑战毫无抵抗能力，这让Hux不由得担心。

“你已经开始关心她了。”Ren露出微笑，“放心吧，我已经为她准备好了她需要的一切，只是有一样……”

“什么？”

“我是她的保护者，但她还需要一位称职的指导者。”

Hux发出一声轻笑，扭过头啄了一下Ren的嘴角：“看起来，我是这个职位的唯一人选了。”


	5. Chapter 5

当更多的弑星者基地震慑住整个银河系，抵抗组织生存的空间被不断挤压，但越是这样，Hux和Ren越不敢松懈，他们知道，绝境往往会激起出更不顾一切的反扑。他们在银河各处增派了兵力，却没有意料到不断隐匿行踪的抵抗组织会在此时大张旗鼓的对Coruscant展开进攻，更准确来说，是对皇宫的攻击。

“他们的旗舰并没有出现，”Hux看着面前的全息影像，“只是几个小队。”

“不自量力。”Ren面色阴沉，身体紧绷，将此事当作了对他个人的挑衅，“准备我的战机，我要亲手消灭他们。”

“Ren。”Hux把手按在Ren的胳膊上，“别这么冲动，他们的火力突破不了皇宫的防护罩，而他们所谓的高尚道德限制了他们，让他们不会攻击帝国设施以外的平民区域。我们只要严守皇宫，让首都的护卫队去对付他们就行了。”

Ren深吸一口气，平复情绪，向一旁的Phasma下令：“皇宫进入最高戒备状态，在各处加派人手，有任何动静，立刻第一时间向我汇报。”

“是。”

“Hux元帅。”Ren又转向Hux，“我需要你去看顾她。”

Hux知道他说的是藏匿在内殿中的Rae，尽管她的卧室和照顾她的机器人都是最高安全等级，但在这种时候，还是要确保她万无一失。他也明白Ren的私心，Rae的卧房对他来说同样是一个安全的藏身之所，这不是一次大规模的战斗，他在指挥室能做的也只是等待消息，所以，他没有拒绝Ren的好意，点点头，起身迅速赶往内殿。

卧室之中，Rae正在小床上安睡，负责照顾她起居的机器人在一旁的小厨房里准备她醒来要喝的奶粉，一切如常，全然不知外面是怎样的紧张景象。Hux俯身拨动Rae细软的头发，即使动作很轻，还是惊扰了敏感的婴孩。女婴的无关揪到了一起，委屈地啼哭起来。

把Rae抱起来轻拍后背，在卧房中来回踱步，Hux觉得有些丧气，与Ren不同，非力敏的他与Rae之间不存在原力联系，所以他总是弄哭Rae的那一个，而Ren却能轻易安抚好她。Millicent从床下钻出来，亲昵地蹭他的小腿，不断绊住他的脚步，Hux有些无奈地瞪她：“自己去玩，这是命令。”毫无疑问，胆大的猫咪对元帅的命令置若罔闻。

Hux无奈，只好在墙边的沙发上坐下，听凭Millicent窜上来窝在他的腿上。他觉得现在的自己简直成了另外一个人，都说战争会改变一个人，其实和平同样可以，曾经不屑一顾的东西，正一点一点在他心中占据越来越大的份量。

一阵机械声传来，声音不大，但听上去距离很近。Hux警觉起来，这个房间除了他和Ren之外，不应该有其他人知道。他霍然起身，冲到控制板旁边，将四周的防护门降下。机器人跑进来，发出惊慌的疑问，可Hux已经无暇顾及它。一道紫色的剑刃穿透防护门，在门上切割出一个大洞，两个人影从洞中钻了进来，一个是手持光剑的Rey，另一个是端着枪的Finn。

卧室中堪称温馨的布设让两个人疑惑了片刻，然后，Rey的目光锁定在了Hux和他抱着的Rae身上。旁边的机器人正要发出警报，Rey伸出右手，隔空一抓，便将机器人捏成了废铁。

看见Hux，Finn表现得十分兴奋：“虽然不是我们要找的，不过这个更好。”

Hux抱着Rae，下意识向后退去，空下来的一只手伸向制服斗篷之下的光剑，但还没等他碰到剑柄，身体已经被Rey控制的动弹不得，一只无形的手将Rae从他怀中托起，带她飘浮起来，最后落在Rey的臂弯里。

“你们现在已经开始绑架婴儿了？”Finn恨恨的骂道，但Rey却露出了玩味的表情。

“它不过是个实验品，”Hux开口，让自己的语气听起来充满不屑，“你们尽可以杀了它，我可以制造更多。”

Hux的表演在Rey面前如同儿戏，她不耐烦地挥手，把Hux摔在地上：“别对我说谎，这没有用。”

“那你尽管试试。”

“抵抗组织不会这么做。”Finn持枪向他走近，“这是我们和你们的不同。你们这样的恶棍，不配决定孩子的命运，她不会成为被你控制的武器。”

Hux抬起头，还要再说什么，但Finn已经不愿再听，用枪托在他的脑后一击，将他打晕了过去。

指挥室里，Ren看着全息影像中抵抗组织的战机开始陆续逃离，心中有一股说不出的怪异感。突然，他感受到一股熟悉的原力波动……Ren猛然起身，握剑在手，冲向内殿的方向。

声东击西！外面的战斗只是幌子，那个绝地已经趁机潜入了皇宫！

当Ren跑到Hux藏身的卧室门外时，只看到一扇破碎的窗户，和千年隼号消失在天际的背影……


	6. Chapter 6

醒来的时候，Hux发现自己身处一个纯白的囚室，其中的条件不是他见过最糟的，但牢房中纯白色的一切让他不能从中获取任何信息，明显是抵抗组织特意布置的。他身上还穿着元帅的制服，但武器以及衣服上的金属配饰都被人取走，他们搜刮得很干净，他现在是真正的手无寸铁。

牢房的门打开了，门口的强光让Hux看不见外面。Rey走了进来，她手里拿着Hux的光剑，脸上的表情看不出喜怒，虽然这是Hux第一次与她正式会面，但Hux能看出她已经与全息影像中那个拾荒少女大为不同，她被战争锻炼得更坚硬，身上隐隐透露出一股与Ren极为相似的危险气息。Hux不由得开始担忧Rae，依照抵抗组织的行事方式，他们不会对无辜的婴孩不利，但他可以确定Rey已经知道了Rae与Ren之间的联系，这种情况下，他不确定他们会不会对这个特殊的孩子做什么……

“你在想很多事。”Rey双臂交叉抱在胸前，看Hux的眼神就像是在努力辨认一块石碑上的文字，“我们可以一件一件谈。”

“我以为会是你们的将军来审问我，至少也会是那个Dameron。”Hux转移话题，试图反客为主，套出抵抗组织的更多信息。

“Leia在照顾她的孙女。”Rey说着，嘴角浮现出一丝笑意，“……Rae，是吗？”

Hux险些无法隐藏住他的惊讶和紧张：他们知道得太快了……

“所以她的确是你们的女儿。”Rey点点头。Hux意识到她刚才的话是在诈自己，但晚了，将她当作实验品的满不在乎已经无法再伪装下去，Rae将彻底沦为抵抗组织的人质。

“人质有你就够了，你比我们想象的更为重要。”Rey换了个姿势，将手中的光剑拿在面前细细端详，“这个设计与他过去的光剑几乎一模一样，Kylo Ren恨不得把你整个人都打上他的标签。有你在，比任何防护装置都有用。”

“Ren不会善罢甘休。你就不怕弄巧成拙，给你们带来灭顶之灾吗？”

“他当然会翻遍星系寻找你的下落，那便是我们想要的。我们没有在皇宫里找到想找的东西，所以我们决定做个实验……”

“你们想找到什么？”Hux问，他的耳边又响起了刺耳的嗡嗡声，两年的安逸生活，他的头痛已经很少发作了，突入其来的压力加上房间里刺目的白色，让他的头又隐隐作痛起来。

“……不管他做了什么，母亲总是关心他的儿子。”Rey的声音隔着耳畔的杂音，像是从很远的地方传来。

关心？什么意思？难道这和Ren有什么关系？Hux眼中的景象开始发灰变暗，他越思考，脑袋疼得就越厉害。

不行，他得弄清楚，如果这一切是针对Ren的话……

一股温和的暖意从他的额头流入，驱散了快要破开头骨的剧痛，Hux用力眨着眼睛，待视觉恢复，才发现Rey的一只手按在自己的额头上。Rey用原力缓解了他的头痛，这出乎Hux的意料，他甚至不知道该不该表达感谢。

但Rey不需要他的任何表示，见他恢复正常，就撤回了手，退回原先的距离，仍是一脸淡漠：“为了所有人着想，我劝你别动什么歪心思，如果你足够配合的话，Leia也许会考虑让你见见……你的女儿。”


	7. Chapter 7

即使是被关在全封闭的牢房里，Hux仍能通过定时送来的三餐和关灯的时间判断日子。虽然从Rey到来之后，再没有任何人和他接触，连送饭的也都是由机器人完成，但抵抗组织并没有对他做出任何虐待行为，甚至还为他提供了止疼药以应对可能出现的头痛病症。所以，Hux也识趣的没有做出任何不合规的行为，毕竟当下他能做的有限，Rae也还在对方手里，任何失败的尝试都只会让他们落入更差的境地。

他在第七天的时候见到了Leia和Rae。

Rae躺在Leia怀里，小手不断拉扯着Leia制服上的将军胸牌，她被换了一身衣服，纯白色，样式精细，与抵抗组织的服装风格大不相同。

“在Alderaan，人们会给还不会走路的婴儿穿这样的衣服，Ben过去就有这么一件。可惜，基地里的条件有限，不能准确重现传统的样式。”Leia说着，颇为惋惜地摇了摇头。

“Organa将军。”Hux向Leia点点头，对她用Ren母亲的身份拉近关系的话无动于衷。

Leia走到床边，把Rae放到床上，就势坐了下来，Hux皱了一下眉头，只好坐到了床铺对面的凳子上。

“现在也许不是最好的时机，”Leia一边用手轻拍着Rae哄她入睡，一边对Hux说，“作为将军，我该因你们对抵抗组织和整个星系造成的损失而痛恨你，但作为母亲，我还是想感谢你在那场灾难性的战斗里救了Ben。”

“我只是在对最高领袖Kylo Ren，现在的皇帝陛下效忠！”Hux提高声音宣告。他特意强调了Kylo Ren这个名字，尽管在成为皇帝，无人敢因他的血缘质疑他之后，Ren本人不再像从前那样忌讳他作为Ben Solo的过去，但Hux却十分讨厌这个名字，因为他代表着Ren身上他不曾参与，无法掌握的过去。

“噢？”Leia挑起了眉，对他的辩驳并不买账，“所以，这就是他用你的基因创造了这个孩子的原因？你的忠诚？”

意识到自己的失态，Hux暗暗咬了一下下唇的软肉，拒绝和Leia在他与Ren的关系上纠缠下去：“你们到底想要什么？赎金？特赦？交换俘虏？这些事情我现在就能达成，只要你们给我一台长距离通讯器。”

Leia失笑，连连摇头：“你以为我们是什么？海盗吗？”

“那你是为了什么？仅仅是泄愤？还是你认为把皇帝引来便可以杀死他？我想你们应该比那聪明。”

“你说的倒不是全错，我的确想见我的儿子，但理想上不是为了杀死他。”

Hux有些困惑，不过他听得出来，Leia依然挂心着她的儿子，也许这是突破口，是他逆转形式的机会：“无论你们想做什么，在我们的舰队和弑星者基地面前，都是螳臂当车。如果你真的想结束这场纷争，和你的儿子重新团聚，为什么不进行和平谈判呢？皇帝陛下依然对你保有敬爱，如果你愿意加入帝国，我相信他会听取你的意见。”见Leia毫无表示，Hux的眼光扫过躺在床上睡熟的Rae，把心一横，又继续加码：“如果你确有此意，我可以帮你劝服皇帝，事情达成之前……Rae可以留在这里由你照顾。”

Leia叹了一口气，流露出一种无奈的表情，这种表情让Hux想起军事会议上那些倚老卖老的帝国旧臣听到他发言之后的的样子。

“你真的觉得第二帝国真的是你们的吗？”他听见Leia这样问。

“当然！”Hux不假思索的回答，但心中却被这个诡异的问题问得有些犹豫，“……你到底想说什么？”

“Crait之后，你们的资源来得太容易，特别是弑星者基地。和凭空建造的死星不同，作为这个计划的提议者，你应该知道弑星者基地这样的超级武器对星球的要求有多苛刻，但你们就是恰到好处的寻找到了，不止一颗，而是两颗。”

Hux皱紧了眉头，他之前从没想过这些问题，弑星者2号和3号是研究人员在旧帝国的资料中发现的，并没有什么可疑的，但如果顺着Leia的思路去想，第一秩序的扩张过程中，除了抵抗组织和其他小股反对势力的阻挠，他们所需的一切都顺利得好像放在银托盘里端到他们眼前一样……

Leia从Hux的表情上看出他已经开始认真思考自己的话，又补充道：“我现在不敢说了解Ben，但至少我知道，我的儿子绝对不是那种渴望孩子的人。我想，他可能也感觉到了异样，这个孩子，是他留给你的保障。一个具有他和你两方面血统的力敏继承人，将会是你在帝国地位的有力保障。”

Hux在心中告诉自己，这些都是Leia擅长的话术，但目光却不自觉落在Rae的身上：如果Leia说的有一分真话，那Ren为什么不告诉自己？一个为了保全他而创造的继承人，Ren是觉得他可能会无法再为自己提供保护？他认为这个看不见的威胁是能可致命的吗？

“这些还只是我们基于当前证据所做的猜测。”Leia站起身，轻柔地抱起Rae，“但我想我们很快会得到验证。Ben正在调动帝国的所有资源寻找你的下落，如果我们的猜测没错，幕后之人是不会让Ben这样无限消耗他的资源的。”


	8. Chapter 8

Ren面色铁青地踏入了谈判地点。抵抗组织仗着有人质在手，肆无忌惮，甚至在他的舰队启程之后，临时改换了谈判地点，让他不得不跳出超空间，重新设定目的地，用这样可笑又无意义的行为，向他炫耀他们才是掌握主动的一方。他恨不得把那些该死的叛军大卸八块，但那要等到他将Hux和Rae带回之后再做打算。他知道他要面对的谈判者是谁，他在落地之前就感知到了她的存在，无论过了多少年，他的母亲依然热衷于政治谈判。

无视周围涌动的愤恨与恐惧，Ren坐到了谈判桌前，正对着对面的Leia。Rey抱着光剑站在Leia身后，Ren的目光在她身上多停留了一会儿：她比从前更像一个战士，危险，但将所有翻腾的情绪和力量都牢牢锁在体内。

“将军。”Ren选择用军衔来称呼自己的母亲，将自己与她彻底分割开来。

“Ben。”他的母亲固执的用他的旧名字称呼他，“我很高兴能再见到你。”

“Hux元帅在哪？”Ren直截了当地问。

“他很好。”Leia不紧不慢地回答，口气就像是家常聊天，“我和他聊过几次，看得出来，他很在乎你。抛去其他事情不谈，我很高兴你找到了一个真正在乎你的人。”

“我要确认他和孩子的安全。”

“当然。”Leia点点头，打开全息影像。影像中，Hux正抱着Rae坐在一个房间里，也许是被摄像头惊动，他猛然转过头，随即下意识侧过身，用身体挡住了Rae。

“就算不是自然生产，但是孩子很健康，也很正常。”Leia看着影像，面带微笑，仿佛一位慈祥的祖母，“不过，我得说，不要总是把孩子丢给机器人。养育孩子不止是给他们衣食和教育，孩子是需要双亲陪伴的。可惜，我和你父亲太晚才意识到这件事。你可不要学我们。”

“我当然不会。”Ren随口接上母亲的话，然后才反应过来，将视线从全息影像上移开，“你知道你们没有胜算。交出元帅和孩子，无条件投降，我可以不追究你们的罪行。”

Leia像是没听见Ren的话，依旧对着全息影像自说自话：“看见小Rae身上的婴儿服了吗？那上面本来应该有Alderaan传统的刺绣纹样，我生你那时，还能找到懂得Alderaan刺绣的人帮我替你绣一件小衣服，但是现在，可能再找不到了。我现在有些后悔当初为什么没有学会这个，至少能送给我的孙女一件像样的礼物。”

Leia的顾左右而言他彻底把Ren的耐心消磨殆尽，他一拍桌子站起来，点亮光剑，直指向Leia，Rey也同时动作，紫色的光剑横在他和Leia之间。

“不知感恩的蠢货。”Rey咬牙骂道。这彻底激怒了Ren，他挑起Rey的剑刃，剑尖直向Rey的咽喉送去，Rey一手将Leia连人带椅子推到一边，由守卫的士兵护送离开，另一手手指一动，又一柄紫色剑刃从剑柄另一端喷射而出，刚好挡住Ren的进攻。

眼看两个原力者的战斗不可避免，一个熟悉的声音忽然从Rey的身后传来：“住手，Ren。”

Ren抬头看过去，发现Hux抱着Rae站在Leia退走的门前。他看上去方才的全息影像中的一模一样，只是脸色格外苍白，像是受到了什么巨大的刺激，Rae像是感受到了空气中不友好的气氛，哼哼了两声，就扯开嗓子哭了起来。

见Ren停了手，Rey关闭光剑，向后退去，但仍拦在Hux面前不让他接近Ren。可Hux像是还没从刺激中缓过神来，既没对Ren有所表示，也对哇哇大哭的孩子毫无反应，过了几秒，才终于重新开口讲话：“弑星者3号，刚刚摧毁了Crait星系。”

Ren疑惑了片刻，随即露出难以置信的表情，因为Crait正是抵抗组织最开始定下的谈判地点，除了跟随他临时更换航线的709军团舰队之外，其他人都认为他此时应该身处Crait。

“还不懂吗，你的帝国似乎并不属于你。”一身飞行服的Poe Dameron不知道什么时候出现门边，斜倚着门框，一副幸灾乐祸的表情，“别告诉你的原计划就是一起同归于尽。”

“你们早就知道。”Ren把牙咬得咯咯响，从绑架Hux，到突然变换谈判地点，再到刚才Leia的拖延，抵抗组织早知道帝国内部出现了问题，于是故意将他引来，让隐患爆发，截断他的退路。

Poe耸耸肩：“一个幸运的猜测。不过究竟是谁有这么大能耐，我们和你一样好奇。可惜，你现在能支配的可靠人手似乎不太够，看在Leia的面子上，如果你向我们求援，我们可以考虑帮帮你。”

Ren紧紧地握着剑柄，愤怒地盯着Poe和Rey。最终，他的目光落在Hux和Rae身上，最终软化下来。

“将他们带到一个安全的地方。”他对Poe说，然后转身向身后的士兵下令：“命令所有船只进入战斗状态，准备返回Coruscant。”

“我要让背叛者付出代价。”


	9. Chapter 9

Hux 在 Finn 的护送下向千年隼号走去。也许是因为 Ren 同意与他们合作， Finn 对 Hux 的态度稍微好了一些，甚至还出言调侃他们不断变换的关系。 Hux 可听不进 Finn 的废话，他全部的心思都落在 Finn 腰间那柄光剑上， Ren 送给他的光剑被这个该死的叛徒佩在身上，光是想想， Hux 就恨到想要徒手掐死他。如果不是 Rae 还在他怀里，而 Finn 手里拿着枪，他兴许就这么做了。

但不敢轻举妄动，不代表他就会在抵抗组织的地盘上傻等着 Ren 回来接他，如果 Ren 能完好回来的话。 Hux 在走廊的拐角处慢下了脚步，腾出右手，按在了太阳穴上，痛苦地闭紧了眼睛。他已经历过足够多次的头痛，足以将头痛的反应演得惟妙惟肖。

“ 嘿，你怎么了？ ”Finn 用枪管戳了戳他的后腰。 Hux 挣扎着往前了半步，身子晃动了一下，又停了下来。

Finn 如他所料的绕到面前查看，这个叛徒确实颇具抵抗组织的精神，充满着多余的关心和同情。 Hux 抓住机会，左手把 Rae 紧紧抱牢，右手扯下 Finn 腰间的光剑，按动开关，翻腕削下了 Finn 持枪的右手，在他发出惨叫的同时，调转光剑，用剑柄在他头上猛的一敲，把他敲晕了过去。

突如其来的变故让怀中的女婴害怕的啼哭， Hux 收起光剑，两手抱住女孩，轻轻颠了几下，嘴里发出 “ 嘘 ” 的声音，终于让她重新平静下来。 Hux 看看怀里的婴儿，又低头看看地上不省人事的 Finn ，纠结片刻，蹲下身把 Rae 放到了 Finn 的身边。

抵抗组织的人很快就会发现他们，他不用担心 Rae 的安危。他可不会任凭 Ren 和抵抗组织的渣滓们把他丢在这里，第二帝国是他与 Ren 共同建立，那无论是夺回还是毁灭，他也必须参与其中。

当光剑劈开最后一个伦武士的身体， Rey 和 Ren 终于走进了皇宫的暗室之中，见到了蜘蛛般盘踞在巨大维生系统中央的 Palpatine 。 Palpatine 的身体残破扭曲，很难称之为人，他更像是黑暗面聚合而成的畸形怪物。

“ 你们来了。 ” 他黄色的眼珠望向两人，喉咙里发出一阵怪笑， “ 很好，我们可以进行最后的试炼了。 ”

“ 你别想控制我们。 ”Rey 瞪着 Palpatine ， “ 我来此的唯一目的就是杀了你，结束一切。 ”

“ 是吗？这是你唯一想要的吗？ ”Palpatine 露出诡异的微笑， “ 那你的父母呢？你花费了那么长的时间寻找他们，却对他们的血仇无动于衷？ ”

“ 你说什么？ ”Rey 的语气变得有些迫切， “ 你知道我的父母？你对他们做了什么？ ”

“ 我什么都没做。 ”Palpatine 摇摇头，脑后管子随着他的动作左右晃动。他抬起一只手，颤颤巍巍地指向站在 Rey 身旁的 Ren ： “ 你该问他做了什么。 ”

Ren 心中一沉，这个秘密在 Snoke 死后就不该有人知晓，但面对 Palpatine 的指认和 Rey 质问的眼神，他同样不能否认。

“ 他在 Snoke 的命令下追踪你的下落，想将你带到 Snoke 的面前。但你的父母保护了你，所以，他便在盛怒之下将他们杀死。 ”Palpatine 得意洋洋的将隐藏的真相揭破， “ 他一直知道真相，却不断欺骗你，引诱你 …… 我的身体已经残破不堪，杀死我很容易，但是，我真的是你最想杀死的人吗？ ”

“Kylo Ren 。 ”Rey 的眼中燃起熊熊怒火，紫色的剑刃调转了方向，直指向身边的 Ren ， “ 你杀害了我的父母，还试图用谎言引诱我加入你。 ”

Ren 叹了口气，转身面向 Rey ，摆出了进攻的姿势。

黑暗的空间里，紫色与红色的光刃碰撞腾挪，让人目不暇接。在仇恨的驱使下， Rey 的双刃光剑展现出前所未有的速度和力量，每一招都不离对手要害。但身为领导者的历练让 Ren 变得更沉更稳，在进攻与防守的不断转换中寻找着决胜机会。

终于， Ren 看准 Rey 变招的间隙，以十字剑的特殊构造锁住她的光剑，骤然施力，让她的光剑脱手飞出。

“ 好！好极了！ ”Palpatine 的大笑回荡在阴森的暗室中， “ 现在，杀了她！向我证明你是我合格的继任者，然后，我会将新帝国真正交到你的手里。 ”

Ren 手中的光剑就架在 Rey 的脖子上，只要手腕一动，就可以让她身首异处。他转头看向 Palpatine ，突然意识到他们两个在打斗之中，不知不觉已经离他如此之近。

“ 动手，杀了她！ ”Palpatine 催促道， “ 杀了她，你将会获得比你所知更多的资源，抵抗组织将无处藏身 …… 只有绝对的力量，才能保护你亲爱的元帅。 ”

Ren 的眼神彻底冷了下来，他手臂一动，红光闪过，光剑的剑刃深深插入了 Palpatine 的胸膛。 Palpatine 挣扎了两下，便垂头不动了，脸上却仍挂着诡异的笑容。

Rey 用原力将自己的光剑捡了回来，向 Ren 微微点头： “ 你做了正确的事 …… 谢谢。 ”

但 Ren 看都没有看她一眼，关闭光剑，把 Palpatine 的尸体连同他身上的管线一起扯了下来，丢垃圾一样地丢在一边，径直走向了暗室正中的王座。

“Ren ？ ”Rey 叫他的名字，但 Ren 还是毫无反应。

就在 Ren 转身落座的那一刻， Rey 终于意识到事情不对，抬手以原力定住了 Ren 的身体。 Ren 的眼中闪过一道金黄色，用力挣脱了 Rey 的钳制，将她推出老远。

王座前的人有些僵硬地屈伸着手指，脸上充满喜色。他开口说话，声音依然是 Ren 的声音，但语气却与 Palpatine 如出一辙： “ 终于，我再次拥有了完整的生命。 ”

Rey 一言不发的提剑攻上，想要将这个恶魔彻底消灭。也许是因为 Ren 的意识仍在反抗，让 Palpatine 无法完全控制这具身体，曾经不可一世的西斯尊主，居然在年轻绝地的攻势下左右支绌。

“ 你也许可以杀死这具身体。 ”Palpatine 用 Ren 地声音说， “ 但你将成为他的替代。我能感受到你的愤怒和仇恨，它们为黑暗面敞开大门 ……”

此时， Rey 感到不知所措，她知道愤怒和仇恨是通向黑暗面的基石，但在经历一切之后，她无法让自己保持平静。她不能带着黑暗的情绪杀死 Palpatine ，但 Ren 残留的意识显然不能抵抗他太久。似乎，无论如何， Palpatine 都是最后赢家。

暗室的大门再度打开，一个身影逆光走入，手上光剑的红光，映照着一地狼藉。 Rey 警觉地转头看向来人，发现居然是 Hux ，他换了一身普通帝国军官的衣服，一手拿着光剑，另一只手拿着爆能枪，身上布满污渍和血迹。

占据了 Ren 身体的 Palpatine 也看到了 Hux 。 “Hux ， ” 他学着 Ren 的语气叫他， “ 和我一起杀了这个绝地，我们便能重新夺回帝国。 ”

Hux 闻言，举枪对准了 Rey ，并且步步逼近。就在 Rey 准备先发制人的时候， Hux 忽然对准她背后偷袭的 Palpatine 连开数枪。

“ 你不是他。 ”Hux 露出厌恶的表情， “ 你甚至都没有学得像一点。 ” 他看向 Rey ，问： “ 出了什么事？ ”

虽然不知道 Hux 的出现能有什么助益， Rey 还是飞快地将 Palpatine 占据 Ren 身体的事情解释了一遍，也说明了当下进退两难的困境。 Hux 听完，眯起眼睛看着仍在努力适应身体的 Palaptine ，思忖片刻，最后意味不明的笑了一声，把手里的枪扔到一边： “ 那我来动手。 ”

看到 Hux 举步上前， Rey 简直觉得他是失心疯了，他不是力敏， Palpatine 无法借助黑暗面夺取他的身体，可一个非力敏者，又怎么可能杀死一个强大的西斯。

但她很快意识到自己错了， Palpatine 在控制 Ren 身体的同时，不自觉的遵从了 Ren 的肉体记忆，以 Ren 的剑招来对付 Hux 的攻击。可 Hux 恰恰对 Ren 的一招一式都了如指掌，甚至在他出招之前，就已经准备好一连串的破解方法。重获信心的 Rey 立刻加入战圈，为 Hux 抵挡住 Palpatibe 的原力攻击。

战斗之中，随着时间的推移， Palpatine 对 Ren 身体的掌控逐渐增强， Hux 和 Rey 也越来越力不从心。终于， Palpatine 伺机将 Rey 打退，伸手掐住了 Hux 的脖子。

Hux 被提到半空，手中的光剑落到地上。缺氧让他眼前阵阵发暗，他垂眼看着熟悉的面孔，用尽最后力气，朝他脸上啐了一口： “ 到底还是 …… 软弱的废物。 ”

Ren 的动作一滞，金色的眼瞳霎时变回深棕，他手指一松， Hux 落到地上。来不及犹豫， Hux 抓起地上的光剑，回身刺入了 Ren 的胸口。

“ 不！！！！！！ ”Ren 的口中发出一声绝望的尖叫，金色与深棕色在他眼中反复变换，最终定格在深棕色。 Hux 的影子映在 Ren 的眼中， Ren 似乎笑了一下，随即眼中的光华散去，再无生气。


	10. Epilogue

Hux注视着窗外的茫茫宇宙，Rae在他身旁的小床上，扶着床栏站起，想要窥探窗外的世界，但她实在太小了，无论怎么努力，还是够不到窗户。

“啊，啊！”她张开嘴巴发出声音，想要引起Hux的注意。

Hux闻声低头，看着急切的女孩，不禁失笑：“真是急躁……就像他一样。”他伸手把女孩从床上抱出，向她展示外面无尽的宇宙空间。

Palpatine的卷土重来唤起了银河各处对旧帝国的记忆，对旧帝国的仇恨或者怀念让刚刚统一的银河再度四分五裂。新的战争已经开始，而伴随着Palpatine和Kylo Ren的死亡，他想这一次胜利会属于Leia和她的同路人。但无论最后的战果如何，他都将无处安身。

Poe Dameron给了他一组未知区域深处的坐标，以及一个信号发射器，说他可以在他们的盟友处寻求庇护。他本不屑于接受敌人的帮助，但分崩离析的星系并不给他多少选择，这就是他为什么会在这里。

Leia本想将Rae留下，她承诺将给这个孩子最好的生活和教育，Rey也有意在她长大之后收她为徒，让她传承原力之道，但都被Hux一口拒绝。他看得够多了，从Ben Solo到Kylo Ren，一切的痛苦与不幸都来自于他的与生俱来的原力和他对理解原力的执着追求，他希望Rae尽可能的远离原力的诅咒。

“但她依然拥有Skywalker家族的血脉。”一个声音从身后传来。Hux转身，看到Ren站在他的面前，还是Hux最后一次见到他时的样子，只是周身散发着若隐若现的蓝色荧光。

Hux以为自己出现了幻觉，但怀中Rae“咯咯”的笑声告诉他，她也看到了。

“你已经死了。”他对Ren说，“我亲手杀了你。”

“是的。”Ren点头，“我感谢你那样做了。”

“所以你为什么在这里？”Hux怀疑地皱起眉头，“我不是力敏，我不应该看到鬼魂。”

Ren微笑：“但你现在看到了。”

“这是什么意思？难道我……”Hux没法让自己说出后面的猜测，那太荒唐了，即使是杜撰故事也不会有这样疯狂的情节。

“Luke曾经说，每个人都像是一扇门，有些人的门比其他人敞开得更大一些，他们便能比其他人更好的感受原力。但是，所有的门都可以被打开。”

说完，在Hux继续追问之前，Ren的身影倏然消失。

与此同时，飞船的通讯器响了起来，一个女人的声音从机器中传来：“这里是Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet，你就是我们来此接应的对象吗？”

【END】


End file.
